We Are Young
by wings59
Summary: Eli can tell that Clare isn't happy, but will she seriously admit to it?
1. Chapter 1

When you think of love, what comes to mind? Probably holding hands, laughing together, laying together, and being content, comes to mind. Being with that one special person that you would die without. Thinking about the one you love giving you butterflies that roar in the pit of your stomach. When people think about love, they think about everything being perfect. Not the bad things. What people don't think about is how terrible fights leave you. Usually, when you fight with just any other person, you brush it off, and realize that apologizing is easy. But, when you're in love, even the simplest of fights can leave your stomach in knots; thinking about it all night, and not knowing whether or not to call them. Being in love leaves your stomach always fluttering or eating away at itself. You could be the most 'in-love' person ever, but that doesn't mean it'll last forever.

Eli Goldsworthy sat in the very back of the classroom; leaning with his body just on the edge of the lower fitting seat, he put his head to fall back, as he placed his hands on the desk. Patiently, he waited for the rest of the class to flood in, taking their seats as, usually, Ms. Dawes is late. He had no distractions, so, why would he be late? He enjoyed Ms. Dawes' class, and nothing important had popped up. He remembers how, sometimes, he and Clare would be late for talking too long in the hallway, or holding hands, or staring at each other longingly… just as if, time had stopped; for their love to renew its beauty over and over again.

All was disturbed by the sound of Clare Edwards. With her vibrant, cheerful atmosphere, and her beauty that sparkled even if she was miles away. Eli heard her say something, like a greeting, but you were saying goodbye. He saw her come into the classroom; she sat all the way across the room, in the same row as he. Eli immediately sat up, and tried to catch glances at her every now and then. She seemed so happy, but, not like content happy, almost… nervous. As if, she was forced or something ridiculous. Eli couldn't stop staring; she seemed ten times more beautiful than ever. Yet, it could just be because he missed her even more than ever. It seemed like he could stare at her forever and she would never notice; maybe because she probably didn't mean anything to him anymore.

Or at least he thought.

Eventually, the rest of the class came in, and his long gaze came to an end. With Ms. Dawes following right behind the children, she smiled and pronounced. "Alright, as I mentioned yesterday, I will assign pairs for the next assignment. The pairs are…"

Eli only hoped that he would get Clare. Maybe he could renew things with her, to get her back. Ms. Dawes came farther and farther down the list. "Eli and… Adam. Clare and Bianca…."

Eli sat back in his chair, in semi-disappointment. Adam looked at him, caught his eye, then looked at Clare. He obviously knew how much Eli wanted to be with her, in more ways than just English partners. Adam rolled his eyes, and sat in the desk next to Eli's.

"Alright, now, the rest of the period will be to get together and discuss your topics. Remember; emotion, emotion, emotion!" said Ms. Dawes.

Adam and Eli faced each other, Adam began to say something, probably discussing topics, but Eli, of course, was not paying attention. He was too busy looking at Clare, and how awkward her emotion was… if you even called it an emotion. More like an expression.

"Eli…Eli… Eli!" Adam shouted, waving his hand to get Eli's attention.

Eli flinched and blinked a few times. He stared at Adam confusingly. Squinting his eyes, he leaned in, and began, "Hey, how do you think I should approach Clare… you know, to-"

"Eli, seriously, stop it. We have an assignment due in two days, and we don't even know what we are going to write about. You can worry about Clare later, but, all I'll say is keep in mind, you should only want for her being happy." Adam said with a tone that wasn't kidding.

Eli looked at Adam in disappointment, then back at Clare.


	2. Chapter 2

"How about… a suicide? Yeah," Adam smiled, thinking he had the right idea.

Eli just blatantly glared at him, "A suicide? Really, Adam?"

"Sorry."

Eli thought about the idea of a suicide earlier, but decided to ignore it; thinking it was a ridiculous idea. Suddenly, he had it, "How about a boy who meets a girl."

Adam stared at him, "Yeah, let's just do every movie's cliché. Let me guess; they fall in love at the end?"

"No; actually, I was thinking to have them never pronounce their feelings to see what it was like if they never started dating…"

Adam was completely confused by this, "Eli, what do you mean, 'never started dating?' If they never pronounce their feelings, then how could," and then it all clicked, "Eli, we aren't writing this over your depression about a break up."

"Wow, I am sorry we annoyed you as a couple so much."

Adam hesitated, "Eli, seriously? I loved you two together almost as much as you two love…d each other. You two made each other happy, you finished the puzzle; but you have to realize, that time will come. I know, love never ends, but relationships do. I will always have this piece of me that wants you two to love each other again, but the rest of me tells me that you both should be happy… no matter what."

And, after that remark, no one spoke from the two of them. Eli kind of just stared at him blankly, as if he was upset that he was telling the truth. Maybe Adam was right. In the grand scheme of things, Clare deserves to be happy.

Eli looked at Clare. With her porcelain blue eyes, and her vibrant smile. The only problem was the smile just wasn't… Clare. She looked almost as the expression was about to kill her. Like, she needed to break free from chains that were forcefully pulling her down. The problem was, Clare usually fights for herself… so why would she let, more so, allow this fake, unreal, taunting emotions get to her… without a fight?

Eli nudged Adam a few times. He realized that it wasn't worth it to just allow Adam not to notice it. After all, they were all good friends, friends are there for each other; so they both had to be there for Clare.

"Adam!" Eli yelled in a whisper, his teeth clenched together.

He looked at Eli angrily, "What! Can't you see I am trying to think of a topic while you just sit there and doodle shit on-"

"Just," he waved around his arm, motioning to shut up, "Think about Clare's smile, like wh-"

"Eli, I swear to God, just let the girl live!"

"Just!" he paused, "Now look at her… and compare."

Adam stared for a long time, squinting his eyes. Then, when he finally realized what exactly was infatuating Eli, he turned around, stared at him, and said, "Well… fuck."


End file.
